One shotHarryDrago
by Maelle45
Summary: ... Je sais pas trop faire de résumer, c'est une one shot un peu pourri. Ma première venait lire ! lol Et euh..Di qq1 pouvait me dire ce que c'est les rating ca serai gentil !


Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling. Attention Yaoi !

C'est vrai c'est cour j'avoue.. Lisez, c'est pas super je pense mais c'est ma première fic soyez indulgent! Lol! Merci ... !

One shOt Harry/DragO.

La guerre était finie depuis bientôt 2mois. Tout le monde se remettait peu à peu des émotions qu'ils avaient subis. Celui qui était le plus touché était bien sur Harry. Il ne parlait presque plus. C'était devenu une ombre. Jamais un sourire ne franchissait le rempart de ses lèvres. Tous était tès inquiêtés de le voir dans cet état. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait, il disait que la guerre lui avait pris ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Personne ne comprenait le sens exacte des paroles.

Flash-back :

Ils étaient à Poudlard en 7eme année. Ils venait tous de rentré des vacances de Noël. Comme tout les soirs, Harry se rendait à la tour d'astronomie pour travailler sur son animagus. Ca faisait presque 2 heures qu'il s'entrainait quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Drago se tenait devant lui, le visage triste. Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction mais aussi de la méfiance... Il ne savait pas ce que voulait le Serpentard.

- Potter, je sais très bien ce que tu dois te dire. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je n'en peux plus d'être avec mon père, je ne veux pas. Si je rentre chez moi au prochaine vacance, je deviendrai soit mangemort soit un mort.

Drago avait un sourire crispé. Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'adressait à lui. Il avait l'air sincère mais c'était Malefoy !!

- On va aller voir Dumbledore d'accord.

- Je te suis.

Sur le chemin pour aller au bureau, il y avait un silence pesant. Harry était dans ses pensées. Toujours la même question en boucle : Malefoy était-il sincère ? Arriver au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry frappa, et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour monsieur. C'est pour vous parlez de Drago.

- Vasy je t'écoute.

- Il est venu me dire qu'il voulait rejoindre notre camp.

- Alors Drago, dis moi ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis.

- Je ne veux jamais être comme mon père, j'ai muri et grandi. Je ne veux jamais retourner chez moi. Je ne veux plus voir mon père, sinon je vais devenir mangemort bientot.

- D'accord... Il va falloir nous le prouver tu le sais?

- Oui je sais.

Fin

Harry se rapellait la première fois qu'il avait parler à Drago. Au début, evidemment, ça avait été dur pour tout le monde de l'acceptait. Ce fut Harry qui l'accepta le plus vite mais Ron ne l'acceptait pas, depuis toujours. Il ne l'avait jamais accepté. Mais Drago n'était pas qu'un simple ami.

Flash-back :

Drago et Harry étaient tous les deux dans une chambre au Square Grimmaud. Harry lisait un livre dans son lit. Drago vint s'assoire sur le lit à côté de Harry. Il prit un coussin et donna un coup à Harry. S'en suivit une bataille de polochon. A la fin, Harry était assi à califourchon sur Drago. Leur visage n'était que à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Drago avanca son visage et Harry se baissa. C'était leur premier baiser, qui en fut suivi de plein d'autres.

Fin

Maintenant, personne ne savait où été Drago. C'etait pour cela que Harry était si mal. Il avait perdu son ange. Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait même pas été capable de lui sauver la vie. Drago était sûrement mort. Mais il n'avait pas retrouver son corps. Tout ce qui pouvait "rassurer" Harry, c'était que le père de Drago avait été arrêté. Il n'était donc pas entre ses mains.

Harry décida de dormir, il deciderai demain de ce qu'il allait faire. On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil. Ses rêves étaient peuplé du visage de Drago. Il était tellement inquiêté.

Quand il se reveilla, il décida qu'il devait partir à sa recherche. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans lui. C'était ça ou il préfèrait se tuer. Il ne voulait que son ange blond. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, malgré ce qu'il allait peut être découvrir sur le blond. Il ferai tout son possible. Il en parla tout d'abord à Ron et Hermione. Les deux furent choqué mais le laissèrent partir. Ils savaient que c'était pour celui qu'il aimait. Même si cela les rendait triste, Harry ne leur en avait même pas parlé avant.

Pendant deux mois, Harry chercha l'homme de sa vie. Un jour où il était dans un grand château, il entendit des voix. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Il se mit à chercher partout. En descendant, les voix ce faisait en plus en plus près. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Drago était assi au milieu de la pièce, il était avec deux hommes. Ils faisaient des choses que Harry n'aura pas imaginer faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Harry se reveilla en sursaut. Il imaginait toujours que Drago le trompait. Pourquoi l'aurai-t-il fait? Harry pleura un peu, jamais il ne le retrouverai... Il commençait à déspérer. Il se laissai doucement mourir. Il ne mangeait même plus. Sa vie n'était plus rien sans Drago. Peut-être qu'il était mort déjà. Mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à cette hypothèse. Ce que Harry se demandait surtout, c'était pourquoi Drago était parti. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus ?

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Harry c'était arrêter dans un bars, un homme attirant son regard. Il était grand avec les cheveux noir. Il ressemblait étrangement à Drago. Quand le jeune homme tournant la tête vers Harry, il recracha la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'est à ce moment là que Harry su qu'il avait retrouvé la partie de son coeur qui lui manquait. Quand Harry voulu s'approcher de lui, Drago parti en courant. Harry courra après lui. Pourquoi Drago le fuyait il? Harry arriva a le rattraper.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis Drago? Qu'es qui a?

- Laisse moi Harry !!

- Drago !! Je suis venu jusque ici juste pour te retrouver Drago, ne me fais pas ça s'il te plait j'en mourai ! Ne me laisse pas.

- Fallait pas revenir Harry. Va t'en s'il te plait!

- Explique moi déjà ce qu'il y a. Je veux pas te laisser partir si tu ne vas pas bien.

- Ca fait longtemps que je vais mal Harry ! Je veux que tu partes. Ne reviens pas.

- Mais je t'aime Drago ! Pourquoi tu es parti après la guerre?

- Harry, je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi je suis parti, pourquoi je vais mal. Pars je te dis, soit pas tétu comme à ton habitude.

- Je vais mal sans toi Drago.

- Mais moi aussi je vais mal sans toi !! Tu crois que je m'amuse tout les jours?! Je pense toujours à toi ! Comment j'aurai du protéger les gens qui t'étais cher, comme j'aurai du te proteger toi ! Et comment j'ai fui... J'ai eu peur ! Je suis un lâche je ne te mérite pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est normal d'avoir eu peur. Tu n'as pas été le seul. C'est fini tout ça maintenant. Je t'aime je pense que toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Il n'y a pas que toi en ligne de compte. Tu crois que certains ne vont pas me détester? Molly par exemple! Je faisais parti du bataillon avec Arthur, il est mort je le sais. Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas me détester?! Evidemment que si!

- Drago, je sais que tu as une grande fierté, mais je suis venu pour te ramener.. Ne me relaisse pas maintenant... S'il te plait ...

Harry sentait que Drago était en train de céder. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant que Harry était venu le chercher. C'était une belle preuve de son amour. Il l'aimait tellement, le revoir lui rapeller tout les souvenirs... ses souvenirs d'eux deux. Leur amour avait été si précipité et si fort, mais il n'avait jamais pu coucher ou aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que c'était lui et personne d'autre mais, il ne voulait pas retourner la bas.

- Harry ...

Harry prit la main de Drago et l'emmena dans le bar. Ils prirent une chambre. Harry dormit dans les bras de Drago. Il se sentit bien. Cela faisait 2mois qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça. Il était tellement bien!

Le lendemain, Drago avait décidé de rentrer avec Harry au terrier.

Fin!

C'est ridicule je sais désoler !


End file.
